deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Reimu Hakurei
I'm bored so it's time to point out what makes Reimu a cool character. PC-98 Highly Responsive to Prayers So y'know Reimu is just sitting around casually, living her life as a shrine maiden until some fucker destroys her fucking shrine! So Reimu is all like "WHATEVER BITCH JUST DID THIS I'LL END THEM!" so she fucking goes and hops to different worlds to find the motherfucker. Reimu then personally waltzes on into hell or makai to beat up some random motherfucker and then beat up the culprit. Depending on where she chose she either destroys the fucking solar system or she lives her life again. She does all this shit by walking and smacking a rock into people's face. Story of Eastern Wonderland Reimu has having a rough time because some fucker let all of the monsters out! So she's like "god damn it not this shit again" and she goes out to deal with whoever set free these motherfuckers. But not with one rock this time, BUT WITH TWO! With these two rocks Reimu murders some girl in a tank, heads on into a border between worlds, beats the shit out of some floating stones, murders her best friend, and then deals with some ghost bitch. Then the fucking tank girl comes back with some hentai bait and Reimu kills that too. Phantasmgoria of Dim.Dream Reimu was living her life a bit better this time until she finds some weird ruins. TURNS OUT ONLY ONE PERSON CAN ENTER THERE SO THE OTHER SIX PEOPLE THAT WERE THERE GOT INTO THIS FUCKING BATTLE ROYALE! Reimu beat up those six bitches and entered those ruins only to find that HOLY SHIT some fuckers from the outside world were trying to enter Gensokyo for reasons that suuuuuuuck. So Reimu murdered their asses and their dumb machine. Lotus Land Story Reimu and Marisa were chilling like cool buds when youkai were like "HEY FUCKERS!" a huge fight broke out and Reimu and Marisa were like "FUCK THIS" and they headed to this one mountain to find this one mansion where the "true culprit lies" and no it is not the prissy fucking Remilia you idiot. Mystic Square So yeah Reimu was like "yoyoyoyooyyoyoyoyoyoyoyo this shit is lit" and then fucking demons showed up out of nowhere. Reimu was then like "are you fucking kidding" and she goes in there and beats up these demons. Reimu was then like "WHO FUCKING SUMMONED THESE PIECES OF SHIT" and then she found out that the god of Makai was doing this fucking shit. SO Reimu flies on over to Makai and beats the ever living fuck out of the god there and then everything was back to fucking normal. For the time being. Windows The Embodiement of the Scarlet Devil Perfect Cherry Blossom Immaterial and Missing Power Imperishable Night Phantomasgoria of Flower View Mountain of Faith Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Subterranean Animisn Underfined Fantastic Object Ten Desires Hopeless Masquerade Double Dealing Character Urban Legend in Limbo Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom Category:Blog posts